


哥们，打一炮吗？

by wynrenee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynrenee/pseuds/wynrenee
Summary: Chris见到Sebastian的时候，第一反应是想和他打一炮。





	哥们，打一炮吗？

Chris想要和Sebastian打一炮是在他第一次见到他的时候，对方的身份是他未来在漫威电影中长期的合作伙伴，美国队长的Bucky。为了角色复习过漫威的Chris当然知道这个名字意味着什么，无论是一些古早到比他父母年纪都要大的漫画，还是最近的一些，Bucky这个角色在美国队长系列漫画中总是占有着独特的地位。  
“如果硬要说女主角的话，我投Bucky一票。”与编剧在聊自己角色电影的时候那个头顶光滑的男人笑嘻嘻地说道，“别怕，Chris，如果你觉得Steve爱Bucky，那就对了。”  
那时候Chris对于自己将来的搭档还有些忐忑——不仅仅是搭档，还有漫画里美国队长有些实在是过于风骚的操作（他指在编号616宇宙中的部分选段，包括冬兵刊以及后续的内战、接盾、冬兵审判等等）。  
同时好奇是免不了的，毕竟选角导演在提到他的时候好不吝啬自己的赞美，“虽然他一开始是来试镜你的角色的，但我们一致认为，他绝对是最适合Bucky的演员。”他知道Bucky与后来冬兵的强烈反差，好奇于究竟是怎样的人才能完美地演绎这种反差。  
然而当Chris第一次与Sebastian Stan面对面相见的时候，角色演绎或是剧情全部都被丢到了一边。他的大脑只叫嚣着一件事：我要睡他！  
我一定要睡到Sebastian！  
这是剧组开机的时候Chris默默给自己立下的目标。  
然后他才想起来，自己好像并没有和男人上过床。  
当然，在好莱坞性别和性向从来不是什么问题——额，好吧，公开性向确实是个问题，但Chris可以保证私生活绝对不是。更何况他只是想和Sebastian睡一觉，打一炮，并不代表他就是弯的：好莱坞风格，长得好看的人和长得好看的人睡觉，理所当然。  
Chris自诩长得很好看，而Sebastian也长得很好看。他迷人的眼睛看向自己的一瞬间Chris就像看那双眼睛染上情欲的模样，他的声音有些黏软，Chris想知道他如果陷入情欲里胡言乱语的时候会不会更让人着迷。  
还有他的好身材以及漂亮红润的嘴唇。  
总而言之，和这样一个人睡一觉算是一段非常值得回忆的经历。  
电影在拍摄Steve作为小豆芽阶段时期的手法颇有意思，Chris与Sebastian的对手戏主要依靠Chris跪在苹果箱上以达到效果。对戏的时候Chris可以看到Sebastian完美的下颚线条，低头拿着剧本的模样隐隐约约地勾引着他。  
然后导演喊了一句预备，Sebastian将剧本放到了一边，敛目准备角色。Chris顿时收了其他心思，专心浸入到了Steve之中。  
作为Steve Rogers，他看到的是Bucky灵动飞扬的眼眸，顾盼生辉，仿佛这世间最耀眼的存在。他沉醉在其中，嘴上说着倔强的话，心被软化成了一团棉花糖，下了戏的一瞬间他似乎突然明白了Steve为什么爱Bucky。  
不是因为Bucky曾经多么保护他，而是因为那就是Bucky。——如果你的一生中，遇到这样一个人，与他那样亲近、交缠，你很难不爱上他。  
而从角色里脱离出来的时候他又对上了Sebastian的眼睛，突然倒吸了口气，心脏在那一刹那剧烈地跳动起来，大脑里反反复复只有一句话：我今天一定要睡到他。  
于是在一天的拍摄结束之后，他就直接走到了Sebastian身边，说，“嘿，哥们。”他有些紧张，因为不确定这么提出约炮会不会失礼。“我们打一炮吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“啊？”  
Sebastian那双要命的眼里带着笑意，“你不是说，想打一炮吗？”  
“哦，对。”Chris反应了过来，Sebastian答应得太快，让他感觉缺少真实感。“你好像明天刚巧没有戏份要拍，所以你答应了？”  
“对啊，今晚，我房间。”Sebastian笑起来露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。“拜托，你可是Chris Evans诶。你的邀约怎么可能会不答应呢？”  
于是Chris知道他今晚上大概率能睡到Sebastian了。  
剧组之间的同事约炮是件很正常的事情，Chris从来信奉你情我愿。如果Sebastian是位女同事的话，他可能会更自然地提出这种事情。也不是没有碰过壁，在对方拒绝后他也不过是耸了耸肩，回复一句好吧。接下来工作照常进行。  
成功约到Sebastian让他感觉轻松了不少。  
晚上敲开门的时候Sebastian已经洗完了澡，头发上还带着些许湿意，白秀的脸颊有些发红。Chris看到他的浴袍领子盖住一般的锁骨上的水煮，快步地闪进了房间，靠在墙边听见房门被阖上的声音，心脏跳到了嗓子口。  
好吧，他得承认。Chris想，这不符合他一贯的从容，可能是因为对方是个男性。  
Sebastian给他倒了杯水，看起来比他从容许多。“我们直接进入正题？”他的声音比白天更沙哑了些，还带着一股子的甜味。  
“我先去洗个澡。”Chris给自己灌了口，然后抿了抿唇，“说老实话，我之前并没有和男人有过性经历。所以我不确定是否能让你愉快。”  
Sebastian向他露出了一个绝对甜蜜过头的笑容，歪着头看他。“正巧，我也没有。但是我看到你的第一眼就在想，我想和Chris Evans在床上来一发。”  
他的让Chris忍不住凑近，在他唇边亲吻了一下，将被子放到桌子上后进了浴室。  
他对着那样的Sebastian硬起来了。  
匆匆冲了一个澡后Chris干脆就裹了条毛巾出来，率先看到的是那件刚才穿在Sebastian身上的浴袍。它现在被丢在了椅子上，还带着他躯体的余温。而再走过去几步，浴袍的主人陷在床里，手里把玩着一个安全套。  
小Chris立即起立致敬。  
Chris本人把自己摔在了床上，就刚好在Sebastian身边。对方顺势翻了个身，凑过来亲吻在了他的唇上——温热又湿软，灵活的舌钻入他口腔的同时Chris搂紧了他的腰将他带到了自己身上，膝盖顶入Sebastian双腿间，另一手扣住了他的背部。  
第一个吻不算太缠绵，结束之后Sebastian半调笑地抚摸着他的胸肌，“我猜这上面应该能开坦克。”他扬起眉，“就剧组里那个。”说着舔吻他有些敏感的乳尖。  
瞧瞧，虽然他没有与男性的经验，但性经验绝对足够丰富。  
“Chris。”Sebastian跪坐在他的跨上，“我猜你做好被进入的打算。”  
“我没有。”Chris抚摸着他瘦窄的腰线，直直地注视着他的眼睛。“我只想艹你。”  
Sebastian又低下头吻他，第二个亲吻没有第一个那样激烈，带着一股奇特的温情。Chris在亲吻间抚摸着他的皮肤，带着情色意味地揉捏他挺翘的臀部，指尖间或戳到臀缝。喘息之间他听见Sebastian溢出的那一声轻喘，忍不住按照他的脑袋，吻得缠绵悱恻。  
纠缠之间Sebastian躺回了床上，Chris至高而下地看向他，手指拂过他的眉心，那双眼睛湿润润的，专注地看着Chris，仿佛他们是情人一般。不自觉的，Chris觉得他脊背有些酥软。耳边是Sebastian带上些许情欲的声线，“我猜美国队长应该不会有那种情况。”他仍然徘徊在Chris傲人的胸肌。“但保险起见还是带上套子吧。”  
Chris亲吻他的脸颊，“当然，甜心。”  
他匍匐下去，注视着Sebastian同样已经挺立的分身，然后给他打起了手枪。Sebastian的大腿修长笔直，小腿称得上是纤细，虚虚地搭在他的肩背上。Sebastian喘息着，Chris感觉到他的目光正落在自己身上。  
在他的伺候下那玩意儿硬挺着，流出来的液体将会阴弄得湿滑。Sebastian将他身下的床单绞成一团，喘息声黏腻得和他下体一样。Chris突然有一种奇妙的自豪感，在此之前他从未想过跟男人上床，而现在他竟然有种想为Sebastian口交的想法，想将他的一切都掌控在自己手里，无论是阴茎还是后穴。  
他将目标瞄准了那里，Sebastian很显然做过了清理，但手法绝对生涩——毕竟他声称自己也是第一次和男人做——那里呈现出鲜嫩的红色，Chris的手指碰到的时候还羞涩地收缩了一下，上面沾染的液体不知道是之前的清理还是刚才Chris的杰作。  
他用手指轻戳了几下那里，Sebastian的喘息变得急促起来，胸膛起伏着。Chris演过很多戏，也结识过很多床伴，知道他是在紧张。  
他们像是两个结伴去未知世界探索的小伙伴，兴奋期待与不安并存。Chris的手指像是冒险一般戳进了Sebastian的后穴，换来的是Sebastian像是咬着什么东西的闷哼。然而很快的，他说道，“别拿出来。”  
Chris的手指僵在那里，忍不住皱起眉头。“可是我弄疼你了。”  
Sebastian脸色有些发白，眼睛湿漉漉的，就连笑容看起来都有些勉强。“可是你这样反反复复我会更疼的。”  
好吧。——Chris承认就探索未知新世界的准备工作他确实不如Sebastian。  
“或许你可以揉揉那里。”他的床伴舔了舔唇。  
他想了会儿，然后拆了个避孕套，将里头的润滑剂全部挤了出来，抹在了Sebastian的臀缝间，就着那些同他的体液一起揉弄着那圈软肉让它先放松些，在伸入手指将那些润滑带到更深的地方。但显然不够。  
有那么一瞬间Chris后悔了没有提前找Scott索取经验，但一想到弟弟夸张到仿佛三观都会因为他哥上了个男人而碎裂的表现，他还是觉得自己开疆扩土比较好。  
当然，Sebastian陪着他。  
再又拆了两包避孕套之后——Chris总共只带了三个，是他平时这么约会时的用量。好在Sebastian也是位随身携带避孕套的绅士，以至于一会儿他们不必要无准备上阵——Chris终于在开拓Sebastian的身体方面小有所成。  
那圈软肉终于被扩张到足以容纳成年男性阴茎的程度，内里又湿又软。Sebastian大张着双腿躺在床上，享受着Chris带给他的情欲。“很多时候，我都喜欢让出主动权。”他说得悠哉得仿佛一会儿不像是要挨艹。  
“所以我觉得我们在很多方面都很契合。”Chris将他的腿压得更开，扶着自己全副武装的阴茎寸寸顶入。“我更喜欢将主动权掌握在自己手中。”第一次接纳成年人阴茎的甬道有些过于紧窄，夹的他有些头皮发麻。  
Sebastian一边喘一边感慨，“我突然能感受到女士们为什么都喜欢你这样的了。”他动作缓慢地撑起来凑到Chris耳边，“又涨……又满……嗯，真挺不错。”  
Chris僵了两秒，狠狠地将他按回床单，一鼓作气尽数挺入。“幸好你明天不用拍戏，不然我可不能保证你明天的状态。”他握住Sebastian的腰，将他修长的腿扛在肩上大力地戳刺起来，没多久艹得他又哭又叫。  
Sebastian与他尺寸相近的玩意儿在空中乱甩着，手胡乱地盼着Chris，脑子和泥泞的下身一样如同一团浆糊……  
结局是Chris用掉了两个套子，最后半搂半抱地带着有些体力不支的Sebastian去了浴室洗漱一番，然后一齐栽倒在柔软的大床里。  
Sebastian懒懒地翻了个身，露给Chris优美的背部曲线。  
“考虑以后再约一发吗，哥们？”他有些意犹未尽，作为新的初体验他们刚才的性爱绝对称得上不错，至少比他和母亲分享的初夜来得好。  
“再说吧。”对方闷闷的声音传过来。  
Chris点头嗯了一声。他摸不清Sebastian的态度，但绝对遵守规矩，不会勉强。  
后来直到美国队长的第一部电影结束之后他们都没有再来过一发，当然他也没有找过其他女演员。然而当那个记者提到他热辣的搭档的时候，他还是忍不住想起了Sebastian在那个夜里的喘息与低笑，在他提到Hayley的时候顺嘴就提到了他。  
场面一度有些尴尬，随后在两人的笑声中揭过。  
好在Sebastian似乎也没有在意这些，直到美国队长的第二部个人电影的时候，他们在片场又约了一发。在此期间Chris也想过和别的男人做，无一例外地在动上脑筋的下一秒就失去了性致。直到见到了Sebastian，长发的Sebastian。  
他又突然兴致勃勃了起来。  
那个晚上他骑着Sebastian，一边拽着他头发一边蛮横地艹着他。事后他有些愧疚地问他有没有被自己弄疼，回应他的是一声轻笑。“没什么，我挺喜欢的。”  
然后该死的，他又硬了。  
遗憾的是，第二天他与Sebastian有一场关键的公路打戏。  
后来Chris还是找了Scott，在他似乎对与同性的性爱有了新的认知之后。而Scott的表现确实也正如他所料一般仿佛兄长上了个男人就能震碎他的三观，夸张的表情动作让Chris忍不住埋汰他的演技实在太差。  
“你上了Sebastian。”他像个复读机一样重复着Chris的话。  
Chris把脸埋进手掌。“对。”  
“感觉如何？”  
“一级棒。”  
“然后你发现你是双？”  
“不，我对其他男人没有性欲。”  
Scott长长地叹了口气，“老哥啊，你不会对Sebastian Stan产生其他感情了吧。”  
“不，我发誓我就是想和他上床而已。我他妈见到他的第一眼我就想艹他，就这样。”Chris信誓坦坦、掷地有声。  
于是Scott细致地分析了一下关于角色对于他与Sebastian之间感情的分析。  
Chris接受了他的分析。  
直到在第三部电影的时候他们真的搞到了一起。

*彩蛋  
作为Sebastian的好友，Chace是第一个知道他和Chris Evans，或者说美国队长上了一次床的那个人。以前一贯喜欢颜正身材好的可爱妹子的好友突然被另一个男人上了，这让他一时之间有些难以接受。  
“不，Chace。”Sebastian一幅你根本不懂的神色感慨，“任何人看到他的胸肌都会产生和他上床的冲动的，何况是他先提出来的，我没理由拒绝。而且他的床技也很好。”他躺倒在沙发上看起来似乎还想回味。  
我不会。——Chace恶狠狠地想，他拿他的职业生涯发誓他看到Chris Evans的胸肌绝对没有任何想法。


End file.
